


Desire

by DaturaMoon



Series: Vikings [36]
Category: Vikings - Fandom
Genre: F/M, modern viking au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: Halfdan has a special present for Haralds birthday.
Relationships: Harald Finehair/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Vikings [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919068
Kudos: 5





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with these two and I’m 100% sure I will do a part 2 when I have time. Thanks for reading!

Spellbound.   
It was the only word to describe the way Harald felt. The first time he saw Tempest L’amour perform at the Velvet Room, she put her hooks in him, leaving him mesmerized ever since.   
Harald bought a place in the city three weeks ago to be closer to his shop. Though he crafted the fine pieces of wood furniture three hours away, the commute to his shop from the warehouse was growing tiresome. Plus, staying at his brother's place was not ideal unless he was up for an all-nighter.   
Harald never spent much time in the city until he had his place. Being able to rest his head at night 5 minutes from the shop gave him more time to explore the city and the nightlife.   
In contrast to Harald putting down roots, Halfdan already had them, as he preferred the city and moved here years ago. He even opened his motorcycle shop here and was doing pretty well.   
Harald knew his brother Halfdan frequented the Velvet Lounge, even slept with most of the dancers. Halfdan tried to get him to go a few times. Harald wasn’t opposed to the idea. But, running the shop, making furniture, and tending to the Orchard meant he barely had enough time to sleep, let alone enjoy himself. Still, Halfdan remained persistent, wanting his brother to have a good time and loosen up a little as he used to.   
“You have to see the women there brother,” Halfdan tells him enthusiastically, a hand on his shoulder. “Trust me.”   
…  
Flashback to that night   
The red lights flash as the first notes of the song play.   
“Introducing our main feature, the one, and only Tempest L’amour!” Applause and whistles fill the room. The energy builds higher than before.   
Halfdan, grinning, puts his drink down and drives an elbow into Harald's arm. “Wait until you see this one!”   
Harald turns to him with an amused look on his face, “another one of yours?”   
Halfdan only chuckles and looks forward, leaving him without an answer. Harald laughs and looks ahead. This was another bonus of being closer, more time with his brother.   
The sultry music plays as she glides across the stage, slow and sensual. The room goes quiet. Her heavy sanguine spell cast on the crowd.   
Halfan came here so often the table in the front row with the best view was his. He was treated like a King here. The closeness to the stage made it so Harald couldn’t hide his reactions.   
Halfdan says something, but Harald doesn't hear it. He leans forward, his fingers falling away from the glass of whiskey on the table.   
Her hips move in a smooth figure 8 as she faces the crowd, a flirtatious smile on her full red lips. Tempest continues to move as she wiggles her left glove off her hand.  
“I think you’ve fallen in love brother.” Halfdan jokes, glancing at him briefly before focusing on the stage. “That is a hell of a woman.”   
Harald nods. He's seduced by Tempest and the pure passion of the song. He feels overheated, antsy. He slips out of his leather jacket. When her eyes meet his, Harald freezes.   
Harald shifts in his chair as Tempest shakes her hips and moves toward him. Slipping out of her skirt, she steps off the stage and stands in front of him. Halfdan claps and cheers as she throws him a quick wink and returns her focus to Harald.   
Tempest smells like roses with a hint of spice. The red and black corset highlights her figure perfectly, the colors vibrant against her rich brown skin. Her heavily lined cat eyes peer into his soul.   
Tempest wraps the dress around his neck like a scarf and gently tugs. His pulse races, he can faintly hear the guys at the table behind him beg, over here!

Tempest reaches into her hair, pulling out the rose. Taking the stem between her teeth, she leans forward, palms on Haralds thighs. Her breasts nearly spill from the corset, Harald's eyes grow wide.   
Oh, how he wishes he could bury his face in them, those glorious large brown breasts! He feels like a kid in a candy shop and tries his best to hide the hardening of his cock as she dances against him, teasing him to take the rose from her.   
“Take it!” Halfdan yells.   
Harald chuckles and leans forward, keeping his eyes locked on hers, he opens his mouth and bites, taking the stem. His cheek brushing against hers.   
“Good boy.” Tempest purrs. She stands and runs her hand over his hair. Winking at Halfdan once more, she turns and returns to the stage.   
Harald watches the rest of her performance in a daze. It ends too soon.   
When she leaves the stage, the host returns to say goodnight. Seconds later, Haldan stands and finishes the rest of his drink.   
“You wanna go backstage?” He raises his eyebrows. “You know, when you can stand again.”   
Harald flips him off with a smirk, “No. Go. Enjoy yourself. I have to be up at 5.”   
“Pshh,” Halfdan makes a face, “live a little. Brother! Remember the adventures we had?”   
“Fondly.” Harald pulls out his wallet and leaves a tip on the table on top of Halfdans. “I’m an old man now with only enough hours to sleep. Go, have fun, for both of us.”   
Hafldan makes a sound and rolls his eyes. “You’ll miss Tempest. I think she likes you, and she’s picky.”   
Harald smiles at the thought and slips back into his jacket. He looks around, then discreetly adjusts his cock in his pants before standing.   
“If you opened your shop before noon, you’d understand.” He replies.   
“Naw, I’ll do 2 tomorrow.” Halfdan shrugs, they both laugh.  
Harald pats him on the back. “Goodnight Halfdan.”   
Halfdan nods and watches Harald walk off. As he nears the door, one of the dancers, Kitty De Lux, wraps her arms around Halfdan.  
…  
Three weeks later   
As night fell on the Orchard and the drinks flowed, Harald's belly hurt from all the laughter. Halfdan surprised him and put together a big birthday party; their mutual biker friends were even on their best behavior. They knew better than to bust anything up, this was Harald property.   
As a small group of them gather around the pit to have s’mores, which someone suggested in a drunken cheer, Halfdan pulls Harald away mid-bite.   
Halfdan rests his arm on Harald’ shoulders. “I hope you’re ready for my real gift.”   
“You have more?” Harald smiles.   
“Of course! Come!” Halfdan pulls him along and yells back at the group, “everyone, come!”   
They walk back behind the house south of the property, a small stage is set up with some chairs. When did Halfdan have time to do this? Impressed, Harald shakes his head in approval. He notices the outdoor sound system as well.   
“What have you done brother?” Harald shakes him.  
“Wait and see, showtime in 5!”   
….  
Three hours later   
Halfdan paid a bunch of the dancers from the Velvet Room to perform, it was glorious. The highlight of the show for Harald was Tempest, just as Halfdan knew it would be.   
Harald saw her live three more times after Halfdan took him, each time leaving right after the show ended. It wasn't a lack of confidence that stopped him from talking to her.  
Harald felt nervous like he was a schoolboy all over again. It was an unfamiliar feeling, one he had not felt since he was young. That nervousness calmed as the night went on, and boldness was starting to rise up in him.   
Across the way, Halfdan and their good friend Floki lounge with the dancers. By this time, most of the guests have left except for the small inner circle. Harald sees Tempest talking with another dancer before she glances back at him.  
Running his hand through his hair, Harald decides to go for it. Coming to standing, he puts the empty drink down and makes his way over to her. Tempest grins, resting a hand on her hip as she waits.   
As Harald comes closer, Tempest licks her lips and tilts her head to the side, “Here I was thinking I had to drag the birthday boy over here.”   
“Ah, well, I’m here now.” Harald smiles and reaches for her hand, she gives it to him.   
Keeping his eyes on her, Harald bends over and kisses the back of her hand. Her skin is silky and soft against his lips.   
“Halfdan told me you have a little crush on me,” she pauses, waiting until Harald is at eye level again. “But, your little visits to Velvet told me that.”   
“What can I say,” still holding her hand, Harald places his other over his chest, “you are a striking woman.”   
“You are pretty damn handsome yourself,” she steps closer, making no attempts to take her hand away, “and if you run your hand through your hair like that one more time, I may need to take you to a dark corner and make out with you.”   
Harald feels his body react to her bold words. Grinning, he runs his fingers through his hair..   
…  
2 hours later   
Harald licks the length of her neck as his big strong hands grab at her ass. The way she moans and purrs as he thrust his hips makes him dizzy. She felt like heaven.   
Gripping the back of her head, Harald pulls Tempest into a kiss, his lips covering hers, his tongue demanding her own as they breathe each other in.   
The pain of her nails running down his back, the way she moves her hips over his sends him into overdrive. Harald holds her tighter, thrusting harder and deeper as she rides him.   
Harald barely makes it, holding on until Tempest comes first. Only then does he allow himself to release. Harald comes hard and fast as pleasure shoots through his body.   
“Tempest - you goddess,” Harald moans against her neck as he covers it with breathy kisses, filling the condom with his seed as her warmth surrounds him. Tempest melts into his arms, drawing soothing circles on his back.   
After they both catch their breath, Tempest carefully climbs off of him as he pulls out of her. She lays on her back with a loud exhale.   
Smiling, Harald sits up and takes the condom off. He carefully disposing of it in the garbage can, before leaning over to kiss her shoulder.  
“I’ll be right back.” He whispers.   
Mmmhmm, Tempest moans in reply. She closes her eyes and lets the last waves of orgasm wash over her.   
When Harald returns, he lays on his side next to her, placing a small tray between them.   
“Hmm, I’m gonna have to keep you.” She sings, matching his body language. “There was a lot of drinking tonight and not enough food. After two rounds, I could eat a little something.”   
Harald plants a kiss on her her neck, her jawline, her lips. Resting a hand on the side of her face, he caresses her cheek.  
“When can I see you again?” His eyes searching hers.   
“Anytime you want.”   
His eyes light up, “ I like that answer.”   
Tempest picks up a small cupcake and holds it to his lips. Harald bites into it with a bliss-filled moan.   
“Oh, eyes rolled back, damn!”   
“These are heavenly. I have to get the name of this shop!” He licks his lips and opens his mouth. She pushes the rest in with a giggle.   
“Well, you don’t have to look far. The chef is right here.”   
His eyes grow wide, swallowing the cupcake he chews quickly so he can speak.   
“Wait, you made these? I hid them so no one else could eat them.”   
Tempest runs her finger through the cream of one and picks up the cherry, dandling it before her lips. “Umm, so naughty! And yes, I made them. I’m not just a performer, I’m a baker too. That shop on the main street has some of my stuff.”   
Tempest sucks the cherry into her mouth, eyes on Harald as he watches closely. Grinning, she pulls it out and drops it on the plate.   
“Keep looking at me like that handsome and I’ll have to climb back on.”   
A sexy growl leaves his lips. Harald moves the plate to the side table. He covers her body with his own, “Keep talking to me like that and round 3 will be the least of your worries. I’ll never let you leave.”   
“Ohhh.” Tempest purrs, brushing her lips against his, “Is that a promise you can keep?”  
Harald sucks her lower lip into his mouth and bites before letting it go. Holding himself up with one hand, the other moves over her breasts.   
“I guess I’ll just have to show you how serious I am.”   
The way Tempest looks at him nearly makes him hard again. Moving down her body, he leaves a trail of kisses before his head disappears between her legs.


End file.
